Harry Potter and the Advantages of the Plot Hole
by ChibiAngel16
Summary: This will be a collection of short texts or Drabbles featuring funny ideas, strange concepts and little plot holes of the Potterverse. first: Harry has an idea that will prevent Dumbledore from sending him back to the Dursleys. second: How Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger came to own a toothpaste factory. third: British Airforce to the rescue - a tribute to Alastor Moody.
1. Home save Home

_**Harry Potter and the Advantages of the Plot Hole**_

This will be a collection of short texts or Drabbles featuring funny ideas, strange concepts and little plot holes of the Potterverse. No copyright violation intended, no money made. I freely admit I did not even put much work into them, they are solely a way of hiding from my essays. Psst! Don't tell them you've seen me lurking at Ffnet!

I am not a native English speaker, any hint at spelling or grammar mistakes will be gladly received.

** Home save home**

„Sir?" Harry hesitated. "You said that I was proteced at the place where my mother's blood dwells. And I need to feel at home? Well..." And he explained his idea. Even Dumbledore's eyebrows started to twinkle.

„Certainly, Harry. It would be most advisable."

The Headmaster booked a nice long holiday trip. He intended to be far away by the time the Potions Master became aware that Harry Potter would be staying at Hogwarts over the summer. The boy, after all, was protected the moment resurrected Voldemort touched Hogwarts' grounds... Despite a strangled cry from the dungeons, all was well.

Soo, until he turns seventeen, Harry is protected at Hogwarts, where he and Voldemort both feel at home and where his mother's blood dwells … in Voldy's veins. XD I thought about this way back, when I first read GoF. Have yet to find a fanfiction that explores this idea, so if you know a good one … *wink wink*


	2. Muggled Money

**Muggled money**

oOOo

"...and also, I'll need the Standard Book of Spells, Beginner, and a potion kit. Oh, Mum, they say I can bring a pet as well, can I take Tubby to school?"

"Now, now, Hermione." Dr. Granger fondly ruffled the already unruly hair of his daughter as they entered the bank. „Don't do this to your mother. If she had to say good-bye to you and her cat all at once, it might break her heart." He had meant it as a joke, but his little girls seemed troubled and his wife gave him _the_ look. Hastily, he turned to the strange creature behind the counter, trying hard to appear unfazed.

"Er- Good morning. How's the exchange rate to - to _nonmagical_ money?"

"Depends. Currently, it's five pounds to a galleon."

Dr. Granger handed the creature a hundred and fifty pounds. The goblin, a slight sneer on his face, took the crumbled paper bills and handed him-

"Is that GOLD? "

The sneer deepened.

"Of course it is."

"No, I mean, _real_ gold?"

"This is a bank led by goblins, not by fools satisfied with paper."

Ten days later Hermione Granger sat in a train taking her to a school that her parents believed to be under similar safety obligations than those schools they had known, which was, perhaps, for the best. Dr. Granger and Dr. Granger, meanwhile, fired their account manager, heavily invested in gold that no one else could get that cheap and bought their very first own tooth paste factory. Having a witch for a daughter was wonderful!

* * *

oOOo

Okay, it started out as a Drabble, but it became a mini-story instead. I've always wondered what the Muggle parents would make out of the cheap wizarding gold. :P Of course, some of you might argue that it's not pure gold, but even so... That economy wouldn't usually survive the brush with Muggle economy. They'd have no galleons left in no time at all. Same goes for the Sickles. But hey, Muggleborns need to have some advantages, too!

Review, plz? They make me happy.

Oh, and I am not afraid of flames, can't get burnt, ya know? ^.~


	3. Kill the Blip

**Double Drabble: Kill the Blip**

**a tribute to Alastor Moody**

oOOo

Granger had asked him, shortly before they had left, why Muggles never realised. He had told her that, by Wizarding Law and Common Sense, all objects intended for flying had to have a spell that kept them and their users from being noticed by radar. It was thus that this thought still lingered in his mind when they were ambushed, when he saw _Him _rushing towards them, when he heard the plop of Mundungus' Apparition. He could not counter the magic that kept Voldemort aloft, nor his curse, but you didn't even need to aim this little spell. _Finite Incantatem_.

* * *

Blip. Blip. Said the Radar of the British Airforce near London.

Blip. The commander of the nightshift told his boss via sattelite.

Blip? The boss asked.

Yes, the commander said, Unidentifiable Flying Object. Size of a missile, emits green sparks. Possible direction south-west, but has changed direction before.

Kill the Blip, the boss said.

* * *

The bike was falling in earnest now. Harry didn't know where up and down was, the wind was rushing in his ears, a pair of scarlet eyes to his left, the last thing he would ever – BOOM.

* * *

Boss. I killed the you-know-what.

The blip?

Yeah.

* * *

oOOo

The Boy-Who-Lived and the Dark Lord Who Got Shot. Has a certain ring to it, aye? Ah, well, the humor in this is a bit subdued. *bows to the memory of Alastor Moody* But I DID wonder whether Voldemort, who never cares about what he does not think useful (i.e. house elf magic, children's tales and muggle technology) would have thought to protect himself from radar detection. And I think they were pretty high up there, so... *shrugs*

If you liked the idea, if you thought it dumb, if you think I now owe you half a minute of your precious life time... you know what to do. Let me know. *very obvious hint - end*

Angel


End file.
